Change of Heart
by ReiaGZ
Summary: Chlark -AU Smallville lovers have a change of heart..
1.

****

CHANGE OF HEART

CATEGORY/RATING:Chlark, R (adult language)

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:This is a rewrite of my fic 'For You'. I didn't like the old format of that fic so I decided to make a few changes. The title being one. Also I took away the first person views at the beginning of each chapter and I combined chapters 1-3 making into one introductory chapter. I don't use a Beta so if you see grammar mistakes you can point them out as long as you manage to do it in a nice constructive way. Cause I don't take well to criticism. Love feedback, hate flames. 

****

DISCLAIMER:Smallville belongs to some people I do not even know. If you decide to sue then know that you will only be getting a 24 roll of toilet paper. That's about the only thing in my house that I actually own… lol… Songs used are by Various Artist none of which are me.

(1) Just Friends

__

They read you Cinderella

You hoped it would come true

That one day a Prince Charming 

Would come rescue you

You like romantic movies

And you never will forget

They way you felt

When Romeo

Kissed Juliet

You dream of love that's everlasting

Well baby don't you look no more

I can love you like that

I can give you the world

Move Heaven and Earth

To make you my girl

I can love you like that

I can love you like that

The applause sounded too thunderous to be coming from such a small person. Chloe stared in amazement at her best friend. "Wow, Clark, where did you get that voice?"

Clark grinned. "Didn't think a klutzy farm boy like me had any talent?"

"To be truthful. No, I didn't." Chloe smiled.

"I've been singing for a while. Mostly in the shower." Clark made a few adjustments to his telescope. "Anyway, what brings to my 'Fortress'? Has the latest 'Freak of the Week' suddenly made an appearance?"

"Can't I drop by my best friend's house without there being an ulterior motive?" Chloe pouted.

Clark clucked his tongue. "That's what all your visits have been about lately. So don't blame a guy for needing clarification."

"Well prepare to be stunned." Chloe sat down Indian style on the old couch Clark used. "Today is just a friendly visit. I'm bored and figured you'd be equally bored. Why not bore each other?"

"Hmm, boredom sounds nice." Clark murmured as he gazed through the telescope. HE made a sour face as he spotted his parents making out on a tractor.

"What are you looking at?" Chloe inquired. "Or should I change that to who are you looking at?"

"Lana." Clark teased not noticing the brief look of hurt that flashed across her face.

"Clark, buddy, your stalker qualities are spilling over. They're running longer than the Energizer Bunny." Chloe said with forced cheerfulness.

"Thanks. Hearing that from you means so much." Came his dry reply.

"Just telling you like it is, sweetie." She sighed as she gathered up the nerves to ask him a difficult question. "I know you heard about Whitney and Lana's breakup. So, when are you going to make your move?"

Clark spread out on the couch and stretched his long legs across Chloe's lap. She began to aimlessly trace circle patters on his calves. "I'm in no rush Chloe."

"Why?" Chloe had a look of confusion on her face. "You've been obsessing over her for the past three years. If I were you, I would go for it."

Chloe found his thoughtful gaze to be fearful. "Why the sudden interest in me possibly getting with Lana?"

She tossed her hand in a dismissive gesture. "I want you to be happy. If you wait to late you might miss out on a golden opportunity. I know how that would make you fee."

He switched positions moving Chloe onto his lap. He rested his chin on her head and she buried her face into his chest. Neither realized the tableau of perfection they made.

Pete did. He noticed it as soon as he walked into the loft. He hid behind a wooden column when he spotted them. He decided to do a little spying.

Chloe began playing with Clark's chin. He stilled her roaming hands with a slightly strong grip. "If Lana and I were meant to be, it would happen. If not, then oh well. Despite what you think Chloe, I don't obsess over her. Most of the time I am stargazing when I look through my telescope. And I do realize that Lana is not the only beautiful girl in Smallville. As a matter of fact I think _you're _pretty amazing looking."

Chloe blushed red. "Your opinion doesn't count. You have to say that. We're like siblings without the blood."

As he wrapped his arms around her waist he found himself thinking far from sibling like thoughts. He knew it was wrong to take advantage of their friendship but he couldn't resist using it to hold her in his arms. The secret he was afraid to admit to anyone even himself was that he was on the fast track to falling in love with Chloe. But he didn't want to ruin such a perfect friendship by trying to trim their trio down into a duo.

What Clark didn't know was that she was enjoying being held as much as he was enjoying holding her. She didn't want the moment to end. Though she assumed that he was just being his usual friendly self. She began to purr like a kitten when he started to caress her back. She placed her hand over his chest right above the area his heart was located.

"Clark?"

"Mmm?" He answered in a sleepy manner.

"I was wondering…"

"About?"

She started to raise up a bit to look into his eyes but he held her fast to him. She found herself relaxing once more. "Well, I was wondering, have you ever thought that of being more than just…"

"What's up, Chloe/Clark?" Pete had to make himself known because Mrs. Kent was on her way into the barn. "I've been looking all over for you guys. 

Chloe and Clark both sat up quickly with guilty looks on their faces. Though neither knew why they were ashamed. Pete chose not to point out the obvious. "Hey Pete we've been here. Just hanging out. There's really not much to do." Clark spoke.

"Are you kids hungry? I've finished dinner." Mrs. Kent called out from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Clark helped Chloe to stand while Pete made his way out to the kitchen. "What were you going to say?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "It's not important. So what did your mom cook?"  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Tell me it's just a simple infatuation Pete. He'll get over her soon, right?" Chloe groaned and buried her face into her folded arms. Pete looked over his shoulder to search for the object of Chloe's discussion.  
  
He merely grinned when he noticed Clark and Lana walking into the Talon. "Chin up here he comes." Pete stated as Lana walked to the back of the restaurant and Clark headed in their direction.  
  
"What's up you guys?" He asked as he walked up.  
  
"Nothing much Clark, my man. Where were you?" Pete asked.  
  
"Getting tutored in History." Clark pulled out a chair and sat down next to Chloe. He took in her slumped position. "What's her problem?"  
  
"She's suffering from mild delusion." Came Pete's reply.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah. She's depressed at the fact that the object of her affections doesn't feel the same way. A classic tale of teenage angst."  
  
Chloe? In love? Who's the creep? I'll break his kneecaps. Aloud he said. "Oh? Anyone I know?"  
  
Chloe raised her head and pinned each of her friends with a death stare. "My love life is just that. Mine. Discuss it further and I'll make the Meteor Freaks seem like tame kittens."  
  
"Whoa, Xena, I am scared of you." Pete laughed.  
  
Clark knew it was time for a change in topic. "Are you guys ready to go to the drive in?" At the look Pete's look Clark asked.  
  
"You're still going right?" Pete grinned mischievously. "I'm sorry man. I have a really hot date with Maureen Carter. We have two ticket see No Doubt at the University."  
  
"You lucky dog." Chloe gushed. No Doubt was one of her absolutely favorite bands.  
  
Clark just shrugged. "Your loss. There's nothing like seeing Lord of the Rings on a huge outdoor screen."  
  
"You be the one to have to deal with making it through a whole movie with that movie critique named Chloe."  
  
They shared a laugh before Pete stood up to leave. Once he left Clark turned to Chloe. "Well it's just you and me kid. Are you ready?"  
  
"Well I rather be heading to the No Doubt concert but I'll settle for the Twin Towers instead." Chloe whined.

Clark rolled his pretty blues. "Everyone wants to be a comedian. Get in the truck and stop your bellyaching." 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chloe released a soft sigh as she closed her diary and set it on her nightstand. She sat up and began to massage her left foot that had fallen asleep. "Darn stupid foot." 

When the painful tingling feeling left she stood up and walked downstairs to see what her dad was up too. "Dad?"

No answer. The house was eerily silent. As she walked into the kitchen her eyes were drawn to the note attached to the refrigerator.

__

Chloe, 

You seemed so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you. Mr. Luther Jr. called a sudden meeting in Metropolis that I have to attend. I'll be gone for a few days. I've contacted the Kent's so that they can look after you. There's some money in the cookie jar and I've left my credit card in my spare wallet. Remember, use for emergencies only. 

I'll call you later once I get settled into the hotel. Keep your cell phone on you if you go out.

Love, 

Daddy

Chloe was folding up the letter when the phone rang. She set the note down and picked up the cordless. "Hello?"

"Hey, kid,. It's me Clark."

Chloe smiled. As if she could forget that sexy voice of his. "Hey Clark. I was just about to call you."

"Did you just wake up? When your dad called us earlier he said you were asleep."

"I wasn't sleep. Just daydreaming and writing in my diary." She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So you're all alone. Do you have any plans?"

Chloe looked out the living room window and noticed that it was still daylight out. "Not really. No school tomorrow. No homework."

"I could come over and then we could go into town to rent some movies. Maybe order a pizza. How does that sound?"

"Okay, sure."

"Good. I'll be over in a few."

"Kay. See you then."

TBC


	2. 

****

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long pause between updates. I've been so busy with work and other pressing matters. Thanks to the following for your reviews: 

BelleThePhilosopher's Cookie

WiccaChica

Ditey

Specs-88

Margoks

The Die Hard

Btab12207

MidnightQueen6

"Okay, I'm telling you this up front Clark." Chloe turned to face Clark with her hands on her hips and her stern you better listen to me face on. "We are not renting Showgirls. I refuse to sit through two hours of mindless drivel again. Once was too much for me."

"Oh come on Chloe. Showgirls was great. I mean the way she kicked that guy's ass for raping her friend. You have to admit that that was way funny." Pete grinned.

Chloe shook her head in exasperation. "Whatever Pete. Who invited you along anyway?"

Pete clutched at his chest. "Oh you wound me deep Chloe. I thought we were the best of friends. Now I realize that you're just using me for my good looks."

"What? Who ever told you that you looked good? They're as delusional as you are." Chloe laughed.

"Ha! Ha! Funny Sullivan. You know all the females want a piece of Pete."

"Every female needs a pity date every now and then." Chloe quipped.

"Alright children. That's enough. Play nice." Clark laughed. "Pete, no Showgirls tonight. We'll watch it later when the movie critic is not around. Chloe, we will not be watching chick flicks all night long. We at least want to see just one action flick."

"Long as the action doesn't involve some blonde dancing around in a thong the I'll be fine."

Pete pouted. "The least you can do is to volunteer to dance in a thong for us."

Chloe rolled her eyes at her friend and started to walk off. She chose to ignore him as he loudly whistled the tune to Sisqo's the Thong Song. 

Clark watched as Chloe walked over to the drama section. "That was totally uncalled for Pete."

"Come on man. I can see the look in your eyes. I know you're wondering whether or not she wears thongs or grandma panties?"

Clark turned to face Pete with a mischievous grin on his face. "Believe me when I say there are no grandma panties in sight."

Pete laughed. "Tell me you didn't?"

Clark only blushed.

"Man you're shameless." The two boys went quiet for a few minutes as they looked through the shelf of movies. "Why do you continue to lust after someone you don't really want?"

Pete continued to speak despite the look of confusion on Clark's face. "We've been friends for years man. I know you. I know all of your secrets. You're no more in love with Lana then I'm in love with Whitney."

"What are you talking about man. Lana is like my dream woman."

Pete shook his head. "That's just it. She's a dream. Just an ideal woman to be put on a pedestal." He cut off Clark's protest. "I'm not saying that she wouldn't make a good girlfriend, because she does have some charms. I'm just saying that she isn't the girl for you. There will always be something in the way, blocking you from being with her. Admit it man. Your heart, heck even you libido, isn't into her."

Clark sighed. "You're right but, when you've chased after a dream for so long it's hard to admit that you never really wanted it in the first place. But Pete, the girl I really want will never see me as anything but a friend. I don't want to spoil a perfectly good friendship by begging for more."

"Sometimes friendship develops into more." Pete spoke. "My parents were the best of friends since kindergarten. They fell in love in their senior year of high school. But they would never have gotten together if my dad didn't come out from hiding behind his pride."

"I don't know Pete. It all seems so simple when it's happening to other people."

"Man, come on. Everything in life will not be easy. I'll make it easy on you. I'll make myself scarce so you can make your move. O.K?" Pete urged. "Besides, you never know, your feelings might be reciprocated."

Clark turned to Pete. "What do you mean? What have you heard?"

Chloe walked up waiving to videos. "I picked out one chick flick, as you call it, and a comedy. Are you two ready?"

Clark pulled a movie off the shelf without looking at it. "Yeah I'm ready."

"Umm Clark, man, you just picked up Moulin Rouge. Do you really want to subject us to that horror?"

"I love that movie." Chloe gushed. 

Clark shrugged his shoulders at Pete and handed the movie to Chloe. "Let's go. The pizza should be ready for us to pick it up."

Pete grabbed Showgirls off the shelf. "Okay, judging by the movies you have in your hand I'm not going to enjoy movie night. So I'll just rent this copy of Showgirls and leave you two kiddies on your own."

"Your loss." Chloe said as she took her selections up to the counter to pay for them. 

Clark turned to Pete. "I know what you're doing man but nothing will come from this. I value our friendship too much ruin it on raging hormones."

"Whatever man. Just go for it and stop dwelling on nonsense." 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After leaving the video store Pete headed over to the Talon. The place was semi packed when he walked in. His eyes were drawn to the dark haired young woman working behind the counter.

"Hi Pete. How's it going?" Lana asked as he sat down on one of the counter seats.

"It's going great. Who's the new talent on the stage?" Pete motioned to the a dark coffee complexioned beauty with shoulder length black hair and big brown eyes.

"Penelope Harris. She just moved to Smallville a week ago."

"How did I manage to miss her?" Pete turned to get a better look at the girl who was currently singing Whitney Houston's 'I Will Always Love You'

"She hasn't started school yet. I've been showing her around town." Lana noticed the growing interest in Pete's eyes. "Don't even think about it Pete. Let the girl have some breathing room before Smallville's Casanova tries to jump her."

"Hey, I resent that." Pete grumped playfully. "I do not try to jump every female I meet. I never tried to jump you. Have I?"

"True." Lana tried to look offended. "And why is that? Am I not babeliscious enough for you?"

Pete grinned sheepishly. "Believe me when I say that you are more than babeliscious. But I would never infringe upon someone else's territory."

"I am no one's property. Besides, haven't you heard that Whitney and I broke up two weeks ago?" Lana huffed.

"So what? You _want_ me to hit on you?" Pete teased.

Lana sputtered. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just…"

"Putting your foot in your mouth?" Pete happily filled in. 'Could the lovely Lana Lang actually be interested in him? And if she was, would he be a bad friend if he decided to investigate that interest a little further?' He decided to change the subject before things got a little too weird but the arrival of Whitney beat him to it.

"Lana, we need to talk." Whitney said completely ignoring Pete.

"Whitney there's nothing to talk about. Besides I'm too busy at the moment."

"Please Lana this is important. How about we talk when you get off work?"

"I'm sorry Whitney but Pete is taking me to the movies after work." Lana said jumping on the first available excuse that came to mind. "Isn't that right Pete?"

"Sorry Fordman. You snooze, you loose." Pete agreed.

If looks could kill. "Okay, so it's like that now? Well, I guess I'll see you later then. Bye Lana."

"Thanks for going along Pete." Lana smiled loosely. "It's just that I'm trying to get Whitney to see that I'm serious about us not dating any longer. The chemistry just isn't there anymore. You know?"

Pete nodded. "But you do know he'll be waiting, when your shift ends, to see if we actually are going out?"

"Yeah I know. Would you mind…"

Pete was shaking his head before she could even finish. "Not at all Lana. I haven't seen LOtR 2 yet and Chloe says it was quite good. What time are you closing?"

"In about an hour." She answered.

"Okay. Well you get back to work and I'll just go find an empty table to hang out at until it's time for us to go."

"Thank you so much, Pete."

"Think nothing of it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chloe set the movies on the kitchen counter so that she could grab two plates out of the kitchen cabinets. "So why did Pete really leave."

Clark shrugged his shoulders as he filled their glasses with ice. "There's no telling with Pete. He probably remembered some hot date or something. Coke or Sprite?"

"Sprite. Do you want some parmesan cheese for your pizza?" Chloe picked up the canister of cheese and carried it along with the plates and movies into the living room.

Clark set the glasses on the coffee table and reached for a slice of pizza. "What are we watching first?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Chloe bossed.

"So sorry mom." Came his sarcastic reply. 

She scooted down next to him on the couch and grabbed a slice of pizza. "We're watching American Pie 2 first. I'm not going to subject you to the chick flicks just yet."

Three quarters of a way into the movie and four slices of pizza later Chloe found herself stretched out on the sofa lying comfortably against Clark. "This movie is totally crazy. I can't believe he was stupid enough to get his hands stuck to his crotch."

Clark lost focus on the movie some time ago when she first curled up in his arms. He had been too busy basking in the pleasure of holding her to take any notice of the movie. He laughed whenever she laughed just to play it off. He couldn't resist tracing silly patterns up and down her arms.

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?" Came her sleepy purr as she reveled in the pleasure Clark's wandering hands were causing.

"I've been thinking."

"Do you need some Tylenol?" She teased.

"What?"

She just grinned . "Never mind. What's been on your mind?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could…" His voice trailed off. He chickened out.

Chloe sat up and faced him with an eager look upon his face. "Could what?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Clark, what were you going to say." 

He took a deep breath for courage. "I was wondering if we could sign up for the Talon's talent show as a duet. What do you think?"

Chloe sighed in frustration but then put on her best smile. "Sure Clark. I was going to suggest that to you myself. I think we'd make a great team."

"Then that's settled then." He smiled on the outside but on the inside he was kicking himself and calling himself all kinds of names. 'Man I'm such an idiot.' "Anyway, we can go through some songs to find out what would be a perfect song for us to sing."

"Okay we'll go through my dads collection later." She sat up and walked over to the VCR. "Do you want to watch another movie?"

"Sure but let me call my parents to let them know that I'll be spending the night." He stood up and cleared away their dirty glasses and empty paper plates.

He returned from the kitchen only to find the living room empty. He heard the unmistakable sound of water running so he assumed that she was taking a shower. Grabbing his duffle bag he decided to make use of her offer to use her dad's shower.

Twenty minutes later he walked into the living room wearing a pair of pajama pants and a plain tank t-shirt. Chloe found her self short of breath as she took in the mesmerizing sight of his muscular frame. "Wow! Working on the farm sure agrees with you."

Clark blushed and then smiled at her own pajama set. "You're not too bad yourself."

Chloe modeled her pajamas for him. "You like?"

He found himself enthralled with the tempting view of the short satin bottom and the barely there top. "Your dad let's you wear that?"

"Well yeah. What's wrong with it?" She stared down at herself.

He gulped. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

She started taking the pillows off the sofa. "Come on help me open out the sofa bed. Then we'll start the other movie."

"I'll pull it out. You just go get the blankets." He pushed her into the direction of the hallway and then proceeded to pull out the sofa bed. 

She came back into the living room and set the blankets and pillows onto the sofa bed. Then she set up a makeup kit on the bed before crawling next to him and sitting Indian style. 

"What's with the box?" Clark asked.

She just grinned and pulled opened up. She pulled out a cuticle set as well as a bottle of nail polish, and cotton balls. "You're going to let me paint your toes."

He yanked his feet away from her. "No I'm not."

She glared at him, baring her teeth, as she spoke slowly and clearly to him. "Yes… You… Are."

Despite his powers Clark realized he didn't want to go up against that look. He settled his feet in her lap and lounged back onto a pile of pillows. "Please don't paint them loud red like last time."

"Don't worry." She grinned evilly. "I'll use pink instead. Start the movie."

TBC

****

Author's Note: I've rewritten this chapter so many times. That's one of the reasons it took me so long getting it out. I'm still not satisfied with the final results but anyway.. Tell me what you think but in a constructive way. J 


	3. 

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Hey! Here's another update. Hope you all enjoy.

****

THANKS TO: Jiminy Cricket

Kris

Belle

X5 452

Mysterious Mask

****

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Smallville. Nor will I ever. So with that said don't even think about suing me. You won't reap any benefits unless you're into exotic underwear. Ha! Don't even ask. J 

*************

Silence surrounded Penelope Harris as she stood outside of the closed coffee shop staring avidly at a lonely blonde with a dejected visage. He was resting and stargazing from the bed of his truck. Penelope could only guess at the bleak thoughts that were running through his head. She imagined that they pretty much matched the same thoughts that she had been feeling some weeks ago when she had broken up with her boyfriend of three years. 

Though she knew that he was waiting for his ex-girlfriend she didn't have the heart to tell him that she had already slipped out the back with another guy some time ago. Penelope knew not to pity his because that was far from what he needed. However, that didn't stop her from still feeling bad for him. 

He looked over in her direction (she happened to be standing in front of the coffee shop exit) for the fourth time. Penelope let out a small sigh and decided to put the lonesome teen out of his misery. Setting her book bag on the walkway next to her bicycle she walked up to his truck. Piercing baby blues met warm friendly brown.

He sat up and sighed. "So, when did she sneak out?"

"Close to an hour ago." Penelope hated being the bearer of bad news. "She asked me to close up the Talon for her. Mind if I sit down."

He shrugged. "Whatever." 

She couldn't help but notice the lack of emotion in his voice. She sat down next to him. "I know that I don't know you that well. Heck, I've known you less than a week, but you seem like a very nice young man with a good head on your shoulders."

"I'm not the one that needs convincing on that score." He spoke sourly. "Tell that to Lana."

"From what I know of Lana she's not the type to make rash decisions. She's not manipulative or phony." She pressed on despite his rude snort. "I think you should respect the choices she makes because if you don't she'll only come to hate you."

"You think." A sneer crossed his face. "Well, I don't remember asking for your opinion."

His remark struck her dumb. "Okay, guess that set me in my place." She stood to leave. 

He reached out and stopped her from walking off. "Wait. I'm sorry for lashing out at you. This break up came from out of nowhere. And I was so not expecting it."

"Believe me I understand all about unexpected break ups. Would you like to talk about it sometime? I heard talking about a problem gives it closure."

A brief smile flashed across his face. "How about I give you a ride home. It's a little to late to be riding a bicycle."

Penelope found that she was unable to reject his offer. "Sure. I'd like that."

************* 

Pete made the decision, before leaving the Talon, not to discuss anything with Lana pertaining to the breakup between her and Whitney. Of course Pete, being the Curious George that he was, only managed to make it through about ten minutes of silence before blurting out the question that has been on the mind of more than half the population of Smallville.

"_What is the real reason for the break up with Whitney?_ You guys have been dating since seventh grade."

Since the break up Lana had been asked that same question by numerous people. Each time she gave the same answer. "The passion died. I only see him as a friend."

A long silence settled over them while Pete found a place to park the car. Then he spoke rather forcefully. "That is total bullshit."

"What?" Lana was shocked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so rude. But seriously Lana, how can you expect anyone to believe that. You two started dating in the seventh grade. At the age of twelve no one dates because of passion. And all throughout your time of dating the most y'all have done was to kiss. Your relationship was more like a really close friendship than anything else. No where in that time frame has passion ever been involved. So, don't give me that crap."

She had no comment for what he just said. So she kept quiet, deciding to focus her attention on the movie that was just starting.

Pete figured he had went to far. "Look I'm sorry Lana. I didn't mean to jump all into your business. If you don't want to talk about it then I'll just sit back, enjoy the movie, and respect your wishes."

"It's not that I'm trying to keep things a secret. It's just that everyone is treating our break up like some type of soap opera."

"You two were Smallville's most popular couple. Just about everyone wanted to be like you two. How can you now expect them not to wonder what went wrong?"

Lana shrugged. "I'm tired of people looking up to me. I'm not perfect. It's like the picture of me in the fairy costume on the cover of Times has totally overshadowed my life and that's all people see. I don't want to be a Faerie Princess all of my life. I just want to be me, _Lana Lang._"

"That's the problem though. No one knows who Lana Lang really is. All they know is the Faerie Princess. That's all you allow us to see. What more can you expect? Whitney has been the only one able to get close to you."

"To tell you the truth, even he doesn't know who the real Lana is. The boldest thing I've ever done is to approach Lex about saving the Talon. It's like ever since then I've been wanting to experience more. Breaking up with Whitney was just one step on the path to the new me or maybe real me. I don't want to spend my whole life here in Smallville. I want to go places and experience new things."

"And you felt that you couldn't do any of that with Whitney." Pete guessed.

She nodded. "If I would have stayed with Whitney we would have ended up getting married right after high school. He would have taken over his dad's shop and we would have started making babies right away. I figured I could spare both of us that future by ending things. Whitney can go on to accept the football scholarship at MU and I… Well I haven't figured out what I want to do yet but I have about a year or so to figure that out. Does that seem to selfish to you?"

"Not at all. As a matter of fact I applaud you and admire you for your decision. But may I make a suggestion?"

"Sure." She said sincerely.

"I think you should sit down with Whitney and explain your feelings to him." He put a finger to her mouth to end the forming protest. "He deserves the real reason behind your decision. I think he'll understand things more if you tell him like you told me."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. He does deserve to hear the truth."

"Good. Now be quiet, we're totally missing the movie."

*************

__

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Chloe woke up screaming. She yanked up the phone and practically shouted into the earpiece. "Who dare disturbs my rest?"

"Morning Sweetie. It's daddy."

"Morning daddy. Sorry for shouting at you. It's just to early for calls."

"Baby it's 11:30."

"On a Saturday. That's just too early."

"Well I was just calling to see how you were doing." Just then Clark woke up with a moan. "Who's that?"

"That's Clark, daddy. We had a movie night last night. He slept over." 

"Oh well tell Clark I said hey. Anyway, I have to get going sweetie. I have a meeting in about five minutes. Talk to you later. Don't get into any trouble."

"Kay daddy. See ya later."

As soon as she hung up the phone it rung again. "Hello?"

"Hey Chlo. Is Clark still there?"

"Yeah Pete. He just woke up. Hold on a sec."

Chloe shook Clark completely awake. "Pete wants to talk to you."

Clark took the phone from her. "Morning Pete. What's up?"

"Well, that was quick. You must have been right there. So does that mean what I think it means?" He hinted.

"No it doesn't." Clark answered as he moved over a bit to let Chloe up from the sofa bed.

"Please tell me you didn't waste the perfect opportunity to talk about your feelings to Chloe. I practically handed you that moment on a silver platter."

"Come on Pete. It's not as easy as you make it out to be." Clark complained.

"It's not that hard either." Pete stated. "For all your powers you are such a coward."

"Yes well I'd rather look like a coward than a idiot."

"Clark you're not going to look like an idiot."

"Well I feel like an idiot every time I get ready to open my mouth and admit my feelings." Clark sighed. He looked around to make sure Chloe was no where in hearing distance. "This is worst then when I was crushing on Lana. At least the reason I kept getting all goofy around her was the meteor rocks. What's my excuse with Chloe?"

"Lust?" Pete teased.

"I'd like to think that it's more than just lust. I don't want to ruin a happy friendship due to lust." He said in disgust.

Pete sighed trying not to laugh. "Man, would you just listen to yourself. You so need to lighten up and stop predicting problems where none exists. Pretend that you're Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and that Chloe is the treat at the end of the rainbow."

"Why don't I pretend that I'm Toto and Chloe is bone?"

Pete laughed. "I doubt Chloe would care to be likened to a bone."

"Even if it's a sexy bone?"

"Whatever man." Pete grinned. "Listen, let's meet up at the Talon in about an hour."

"Okay. See ya then."

TBC


End file.
